


Little surprises

by lxstinthedream



Series: Pride month series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just enjoy, M/M, They love each other, cute couple, maybe a sequel of my previous work of this ship, or maybe not, stream twilight, they're my ultimates so i ship them, twilight era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Minhyuk surprises his boyfriend after a perfomance.





	Little surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is Espe!!
> 
> You don't know me but I'm a weirdo who ships Ravn and Minhyuk. Because I think they would look cute together. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter (@lxstinthedream) and tell me what you think about this work.
> 
> AND I'M SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKE, English is not my first language ;;
> 
> Stream Twilight thank you very much.

_ Sunday, June 2, 2019 _

 

Because of their new comeback, which was released only five days ago, all ONEUS members were invited to perform at Inkigayo that day, where they’ll show their fans the choreography of the new title song, Twilight. Before their performance, they got to enjoy a moment to rest on the backstage; and while some Hwanwoong and Leedo were practising the dancing, Keonhee and Xion were warming up their voices, and Seoho and Ravn were using their smartphones.

 

“Someone is waiting for his boyfriend to wish him good luck at performing” said Seoho with a grin and softly hitting the elder on his shoulder. “Isn’t he already on tour?”

 

“He was at Bangkok and he’s back today. I was telling him to take some rest” Ravn saved his phone on his little backpack and stretched his body on the sofa. “But tonight he’s travelling again to Australia”

 

Youngjo was talking about Monsta X’s member, Lee Minhyuk. Both boys had met in a LGTB blog for idols that Seoho had showed Ravn. Their story hasn’t been long nor rushed. They had decided to go with the flow since they started messaging and, just two months after their first email, they kissed for the first time, concluding a beautiful date at Han River. That day, Minhyuk didn’t have any schedule and Ravn was feeling better from what had made him being on hiatus from ONEUS activities.

 

“I hope they’re doing well at their concerts. Monsta X’s are really good. Tell them that from me”

 

“I will”

 

No more than three minutes went by till ONEUS was called to go on stage. The stylists fixed their hairs and make up, the members did their little ritual —a ritual they always did before performing— and went to the main stage. There, a group of fans greeted them and started an applause while shouting their names. And, after a little chat with the audience, they stood on their positions waiting for the song to start.

 

The performance was almost perfect, as if their fans gave them enough strength to sing and dance perfectly. They ended the choreography with proud smiles on their faces and showed their gratitude with a bow to all the people who had come to see them on stage. Then, they came back to the backstage.

 

On his way to the dressing room, where they’ll express their feelings about the performance, Ravn suddenly felt how someone was covering his eyes, someone that was taller than him and whose perfume had become his favourite during the last months. 

 

“But… what…?”

 

“Surprise!” his boyfriend’s voice startled him and make him spin around with a huge smile. He wasn’t expecting Minhyuk to be there instead of being at his dorm taking some rest.

 

“What are you doing here?” Youngjo couldn’t help but hug his boyfriend tightly, standing on tip toes to give him a tiny kiss on the lips. They were alone at that corridor. “You should be resting, idiot” He softly hit him on the chest, and Minhyuk whined.

 

“I’d rather watch your performance and spend some time with you. And let me tell you that the performance was great” Minhyuk messed up Ravn’s hair. “Although… who says ‘some time’ says ‘with you till I have to go to the airport’”

 

“You’re something else, aren’t you?”

 

The older shrugged his shoulders and both boys started laughing. Youngjo took Minhyuk’s hand and tugged him to the backstage, where his members welcomed the couple with big smiles on their faces. The rapper blushed.

 

“Look at this beautiful couple!” said Keonhee.

 

“Shut up” ordered Ravn, hiding on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Minhyuk greeted the members individually and congratulated them for the choreography and their second album, which he really loved. Not only because the favoritism he could have, but because he really thought ONEUS was a high quality band.

 

“I really loved the performance, guys. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna fulfill all your dreams” he told them with a huge smile. “And I can’t wait for our bands to make a song together”

 

Seoho, Leedo, Keonhee, Hwanwoong and Xion nodded to Minhyuk’s words and thanked him with a little bow, unlike Ravn, who was busy hugging his boyfriend. 

 

“They thank me but you don’t?” asked Minhyuk.

 

“He does, but in another way” said Geonhak, making his members and Minhyuk burst into laughter. Youngjo took a cushion from the sofa and threw it to the younger, hitting him right on his head. “Ash!”

 

The boys laughed again. They were chatting for a while and, after changing their clothes, all of them went to the van that would take ONEUS to their dorm. Minhyuk and Ravn stayed behind the others; and the younger looked at his boyfriend with a smile, not letting go his hand.

 

“Have you enough free time to come to our dorm?”

 

“With you, I have enough free time to go everywhere, even if it’s just a few minutes”

 

Ravn couldn’t help but kiss his boyfriend on the lips, one, two and three times. He was so fucking in love. And it felt great.


End file.
